The use of electric propulsors for the orbital control of an artificial, geostationary satellite, outside the plane of the orbit Is known to the state of the art.
When compared to the traditional systems based on the use of chemical propulsors, the use of electric propulsors reduces the weight of the propellant which has to be loaded on the satellite, particularly for long-term missions in orbit, of the order of ten years or longer.
Until now the use of electric propulsion for the orbital control of the satellite in the plane of the orbit has not yet been proposed.
By means of propulsors of another kind than electric, particularly by means of chemical propulsors, the following operations are performed: maneuvers of orbital control of the satellite within the plane of the orbit; maneuvers for maintaining in the satellite on station in the East-West direction, with respect to a nominal point or set-point position of the station, or changes in the altitude of the satellite.
Therefore, for instance, a geosynchronous satellite which has no special requirements for frequent station changes, having a mass ranging between 1 and 1.3 metric tons in operative life, with a work life of the order of 10-15 years, has to load between 25 and 35 kg of additional chemical propellant only for these functions.